Free Falling
by Gingerlover324
Summary: When Amy gets a serious injury and is unable to work with horses, Ty will have to learn how to cope with the horses as well as being a full time parent.
1. Not so good news

******Amy's POV:** A million thoughts floated through my head. "Am I dead? What about Kallie and Ty? Are they ok?"

" I have to wake up, just open your eyes and everything will be ok." Amy used every ounce of your strength to open her eyes and blink a couple times, to realize that she was in the hospital. Her eyes wandered around the room and she stopped to see Ty asleep on the chair next to her bed. Amy smiled.

"Ty. Ty wake up!" Amy said shoving Ty. Ty woke up and saw Amy staring at him.

"AMY! Yo- your awake! Oh thank God your ok!" Ty said as he hugged Amy. Amy felt an extreme pain in her stomach.

"OWW!" Amy said holding her stomach.

"Oh Im sorry, I-I didn't mean it." Amy was confused.

"Am I hurt?" Ty looked at the ground.

"TY?" Amy said concerned.

"Amy, you broke your back. You can't work with the horses for a couple months." Amy started to cry, more than she had in years.

"Amy, im so sorry!" Ty said as he gave Amy a gentler hug.

"When can I go home?" Ty smiled.

"A couple days. But before you say anything else, I have something that will make you feel more at home." Amy was confused.

"What?" Ty smiled and walked out if the room.

"One minute!" Amy smiled.

Amy smiled and almost screamed when Ty returned with Kallie.

"Oh my gosh, Kallie! Ive missed you so much." Amy said as she took Kallie from Ty. Ty sat on the chair beside Amy and they played with their daughter for what seems like an eternity.


	2. Its complicated

"Faster Ty! We're almost there!" Amy said as they drove up Heartlands driveway.

"If you keep nagging me then im just going to go slower." Ty said with a smile.

"Fine! Then I will walk the rest of the way." Ty nodded his head.

"Not possible. You think I will let you walk home in your condition?" Amy frowned as she looked down at her stomach. Since she ad broken her back, the doctor informed her that she had to wear a brace for a couple of weeks. Ty smiled and rubbed he shoulder.

"Hey it's ok, youll be as good as new in no time." Amy smiled as he parked the car in the driveway. Lou and Jack came running out. Jack was holding Kallie in his arms.

"Amy! Your back!" Jack said as he handed the smiling baby to Ty. Amy hugged him.

"It's great to be back." Lou and Jack exchanged glances.

"What?" Amy said with a little bit of concern.

"We need to talk to you privately." Lou said. Amy glanced at Ty as he nodded. Amy walked with Lou and Jack to the barn.

"You guys are scaring me." Amy said. Jack frowned.

"Amy, your dad sold his ranch, and he's having trouble finding another place to live."

"What? I didn't even know about this." Lou started at the ground.

"I know, but we were just wondering if it would be possible if you could stay with Ty at the trailer, while dad stays in your room." Amy stared at both of them.

"What about Kallie?"

"She would stay here. All you would have to do is sleep there, you can come work during the day, and go back after dinner."

"Um yeah- it's for dad right? I would do anything for him." Jack smiled.

"I know, why don't you go and pack now." Amy smiled slightly and started toward the house. When she opened the door to her room she saw Ty already packing clothes into a bag.

"I guess you already knew huh?" Ty smiled.

"Yeah I did." Ty said with a sad smile. Amy took Amber out of her crib, and handed her to Ty while Amy took over the packing for a while.

"I can't believe dad didn't tell me." Ty walked up to Amy.

"Amy, your dad has a lot going on, maybe since you were in the hospital it wasn't the best time to tell you." Amy zipped up her duffle bag and handed it to Ty.

"I guess your right, lets go the sooner we go the sooner my dad can move in." Amy said kissing Ty. Kallie laughed and Ty and Amy looked up.

"What? What's the matter baby?" Ty said.

"Maybe she's ready for a nap." Amy said.

* * *

"Hey where's my baby girl?" Jack said as Amy and Ty came out with Amys things.

"She's sleeping can you keep an eye on her?" Ty said as he got into the truck.

"Of course I will. See you guys tomorrow." Jack said smiling as Ty and Amy drove away toward the trailer.


	3. Forever and Always

Ty stopped the truck at the trailers driveway. He sighed.

"Home sweet home huh?" Ty said with a smile. Amy laughed.

'' Comon it's not that bad, my dad needs to be in my room right now, so I'm more than happy staying here." Amy said as she exited the truck. Ty followed with a grin on his face.

"More than happy huh?" Ty said as he picked Amy up and draped her over his shoulder.

"Ty! What are you doing?" Ty laughed.

"Im making you happier than you are right now." Ty locked the door on the trailer, and stretched over top of Amy as she lay on the bed. After a couple minuted of making out their was a knock on the door.

"Hold on!" Ty said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Amy was pulling on her shirt in the process. Ty opened the door, but nobody was there.

"That's weird, I swore i heard something." Ty said as he walked toward the bed.

"Me too, but maybe it was just something brushing up against the door." Amy said as she pulled Ty down again. This time she curled up to his side and and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

As the bright sunshine peeked through the window, Amy opened her eyes and crawled out of bed. She looked out the window, and saw Ty sitting in the lawn chairs outside. She walked outside in her sweatpants and one of Ty's sweaters. Ty looked behind him and smiled.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Ty said as Amy sat on his lap. Amy smiled.

"Yeah, I did. So what time do you want to go see Kallie?"

"We can go get ready now and go?" Amy smiled.

"Sure, that sounds good." Amy sat up and immedietly fell to the ground. Ty sat up and caught her just in time.

"AMY! Hey, Amy ar- are you ok?" Amy layed on the ground and took a deep breath,

"Ye- yeah, my back just hurts thats all, and I just lost my balance." Ty took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ok then. Can you walk." Amy took a deep breath and got up off the ground, her legs felt like jelly and she feel to the ground again. This time Ty caught her and scooped her up. He put her in the truck and they drove toward Heartland.

* * *

When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. The house was on fire! Amy jumped out and ran toward Lou who was crying.

"What happened?!" Amy said as se reached Lou.

"Amy! Dad left the stove on, and Kallies still inside!" Amy's heart dropped. She didn't know what she was doing but she ran inside the burning house leaving Lou behind to cry. She held her breath as she moved from room to room trying to find Kallie. she finally found the baby screaming uncontrollably in hr cradle. Amy cried and cried as she held her baby and proceeded back outside. When she got outside everything was a blur. She knew Ty was talking to her and she knew she had collapsed on the ground. She couldn't talk or look t anyone. She watched Kallie get loaded into the ambulance and they drove away. Another ambulance arrived for Amy a couple minutes after. Ty held her hand as she was loaded and taken to the hospital. Amy watched Ty as he cried. She couldn't talk, but she watched. She watched even though it was painful too, she knew she was hurt, she knew Kallie was too. She held Ty's hand and he watched her drift into a peaceful sleep, hoping that she was **_just_** sleeping.


	4. I'll stand by you

**AMY'S POV:** All I remember was being hooked up to machines. I didn't know where kallie was or where ty was or where I was. I knew someone had died, I just hoped and prayed that it was me and not my beautiful baby.

* * *

**TY'S POV: **How was I going to tell my precious Amy that she had to attend a funeral when she got out of the hospital? Was she even going to make it out of the hospital. I could feel the tears rolling down my face at the thought of such a great person leaving the world like that. I stared out the window for what felt like and eternity, until Amy started moaning and holding her stomach.

"Amy! Thank god your awake!" I said as i hugged her like I haven't seen her in 10 years. Anger started to flood through my body.

"Don't you ever scare me like that! Do you know how worried I was when you ran into the house? I was coming after you until that fire marshall stopped me. You could've been killed!" I wanted to say more but I noticed the tears rolling down Amy's face. I kissed the tears away and payed next to heron the bed.

" I'm so sorry." She said as she kissed me. She tensed up suddenly.

"how's Kallie?" I looked at her and smiled.

"She's doing fine, thanks to you." I said smiling. I knew I needed to say it so I decided to get it over with it.

"Amy." I said. She looked up.

"What?" She said looking me in the eyes.

"there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

** Ok that's it for that chapter...it was shorter than usual but the next one will be longer I promise. Who died?! Review if you have an idea! **

** ~Maddy:)**


	5. Heart Broken

**AMY'S POV:**

I sat there and just cried and cried as Ty stroked my hair. I didn't know why this happened, I was so mad.

"Amy are you ok?" Ty asked. I could't hold back my anger, I stood up and took the magazines sitting at my bed side and threw them across the room.

"This shouldn't happen Ty! I should've been the one to die." I said as I pushed the wheelchair across the room. I could feel the room getting hotter and the sweat was running down my face. All of a sudden I could feel Ty wrap his arms around me and I continued to just cry and cry. I wasn't complete now. I was dead.

* * *

The next couple of days seemed like a year. Amy sat quietly sat in the passengers seat of Ty's truck.

"Amy, are you sure your ok?" Ty said as he took Amy's hand trying to keep his eyes on the road. Amy sat there lifeless.

"I don't know. This was all my fault Ty." Ty slammed on the breaks and got out of the truck. He walked to Amy's door and dragged her out of the car. He pulled her into the biggest hug that she could ever receive.

"Don't you dare say this is your fault. This was an accident. You saved Kallie, and you will always be a hero in my heart." Amy smiled and kissed him.

"Thank You Ty. Very much." Ty smiled and helped her back into the truck. He started the truck and headed toward home. Amy was tackled with a barrage of hugs.

"Amy! Oh my god Amy! Im so happy your alive!" Lou said as she hugged Amy.

"Where are you staying?" Amy said.

"In the barn, if you don't mind, were all going to have to bunk there." Amy smiled.

"That's fine Lou." Lou smiled and ran to her car.

"Here. This will brighten up your day." Amy smiled.

"KALLIE! Oh my god honey. Are you ok?" The baby giggled and Ty laughed as he held Amy and Kallie in his arms. Ty was the first to speak after long moments of silence.

"We should all get some sleep it's getting pretty late." Amy and Lou nodded. They all headed up to the loft and settled in.

"Goodnight guys!" Lou said as she turned off the light. Amy settled into Ty's arms and her thoughts repeated in her head. She had missed the funeral, and she had to admit, she was glad she didn't want to face the fact that it was all her fault...yet her dreams still erupted in her sleep _tomorrow is a brand new day, tomorrow is a brand new day, tomorrow is a brand new day._

* * *

The next morning Amy was up early and everyone was still asleep. She needed to get away for a while, so she left a note and tacked Spartan up and headed for the trails. She trotted along and felt like she knew what she needed to do. She pushed spartan into a canter and stopped at the fenced in area that still had fresh flowers near the grave of the never forgotten soul. She rubbed the grave that belonged to her mother and and proceeded to the end of the line of headstones, the flowers were still surrounded by the grave and it brought tears to Amy's eyes. No one knew he was in the room that started the fire. Lou wasn't in the house when it started. She was in town. They didn't find the body until they opened the door. He tried to save Kallie. He tried. She brushed her tears away and smiled.

"Im sorry." She said as her hand drifted over the engraved letters that read: _Jack Bartlett: 1950-2013; Forever in our hearts._

* * *

**Hey guys! Told ya it was going to be longer. I had to make someone die...but I'm having a hard time figuring out the next chapter. So inbox me or review if you have any ideas. Do you want more Amy and Ty smut or more of Lou or Kallie? Possibly more horses? This time Im letting you decide what the next chapter is going to be. Im not updating until some people give me ideas..:) Have a wonderful Day!**

**~ Maddy:D**


	6. Life as we know it

**AMY'S POV:** I sat there for which seemed like forever, letting my hands circle the engraved letters on the stone. I finally felt a strong hand on my shoulder and his lips on my neck. I didn't move. I knew he would come looking for me here.

"Amy, are you _sure_ your ok?" I wanted to be strong for Ty especially Kallie, but I could't live with the burden of killing my grandfather. Ty said it wasn't my fault but i couldn't wrap my head around it. I started to think about the memories that we shared, him and I. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I let the tears roll down my face and Ty knelt down and sat on the ground behind me.

"I can't be strong Ty, i can't do it! I don't think i can go on without him." I could sense that Ty was starting to tear up. He sniffled and shushed me as he settled me onto his lap. Again I just cried and cried. What was I going to do?

* * *

"Lou! I actually put Kallie to sleep. See!" Lou walked over and stared at the sleeping baby.

"Wow dad I'm impressed. Now the hard part is you have to be quiet unless you like the noise of the screaming baby." Tim smiled and put Kallie in her car seat.

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before." Lou was in the middle of dialing numbers.

"Wh- who you calling?" Lou ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled loudly.

"Um- contractors, electricians, plumbers. I need to start somewhere." Tim walked up to her and put the phone down.

"Wh- What are you do-." Tim hugged her.

"Slow down Lou, just breath." Lou started to tear up.

"Oh dad. I can't take it. He's gone. How am I going to do all of this without him?" Tim kept her in the embrace and whispered into her ear.

"Just take it one day at a time Lou. One day at a time." Lou backed away and had a look of astonishment on it.

"What?" Tim asked confused.

"Thats what you said to me when mom died." Tim's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, I guess i did didn't I?" Lou smiled and hugged her dad. He needed it more than she did.

* * *

Amy and Ty rode into the yard and saw Lou and dad walking out.

"DAD! How are you?" Amy said as she hugged her dad.

"Im good. How are you? You doing ok?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, im ok." amy smiled. Tim shook Ty's hand and smiled.

"Uh- Kallies in her car seat sleeping." Ty shook his head and let Tims' hand go. Amy followed Ty and went to see the sleeping baby.

Just then, a black car pulled up and a mysterious looking man got out. Amy tensed up, even though she didn't know the guy, she could sense he was dangerous.

"Hey Flemings!" The guy said. "Wheres Tim?" Ty handed Kallie to Amy. Tim walked over to the guy.

"Im Tim. What's this about?" The guy smiled and pulled out a gun.

"You didn't leave the stove on son, I lit the house on fire." Ty turned Amy around and whispered in her ear.

"Go in the barn, put Kallie in her carseat and go up to the loft. Don't come back down till I tell you too." Amy didn't move for a moment. She stood her ground.

"Baby, please. I don't want either of you getting hurt. Please?" Ty said as he pushed her. Amy started to walk to the barn slowly as Ty watched her. Tim sighed as he watched the guy as the gun pointed the gin at him.

"I knew I didn't leave the stove on." Tim said. Ty stepped into the already dangerous situation.

"Alright guys, break it up." The guy pointed the gun at him.

" I suggest you shut your mouth and go keep your little girlfriend and your baby safe. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you?" The man smiled. All of a sudden they heard a scream come from the loft.

"TY! TY HELP ME PLEASE!" Ty bolted up to the loft and found another guy on top of Amy. Ty jumped on the guy and punched him.

The guy ran downstairs and jumped into the car. The to men raced away leaving dust in their track. Ty hugged Amy and she picked Kallie up.

"Ar- are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Amy smiled.

"No, I'm ok." Ty smiled and kissed her.


	7. AN

**Hi guys! so heres whats gonna happen, I'm going to post the same story but the chapters are going to be better and longer so the story won't be moving so fast. So i promise ill get on that today, so please read the new old story and not the one you've been reading:)**

**~ Maddy**


End file.
